


Spider Sniffles

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [96]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: CIVIL WAR DID NOT HAPPEN AND I WILL DIE ON THIS HILL, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, baby spider, momma spider, say it with me y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Peter bounces off the walls, crawls up them, fills every room he goes into with sunshine and rainbows, according to the Avengers.That means when he's sick they need to fix this IMMEDIATELY because nobody likes a sick spider.Avengers Operation: Help the Sick Spider is a go.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655
Comments: 15
Kudos: 489
Collections: All the Cutes!





	Spider Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is soft for Peter and you can't change my mind
> 
> also no i didn't use the exact wording from the prompt it's fine don't worry about it

Fandom: Marvel

Prompt: “Are you feeling better today?”

* * *

When Peter gets a cold, the whole Tower stops.

Baby Spider Sniffles is the one thing that will make everyone stop arguing and immediately come together, doing their very best to make sure Peter’s feeling better. When he isn’t too sick to protest, Peter mumbles that he’s _fine,_ they don’t need to do this, he still _has_ an immune system, guys.

It never works.

Peter comes into the lab one day, Tony takes one look at him, and points wordlessly to the bean bag corner.

“Mr. Stark—“

“No buts, kid,” Tony says easily, waving aside the holograms and pulling him onto the bean bags, “come here.”

  
Peter pouts, sniffling a little and sinking into the big red one. “I’m _fine._ ”

“Uh-huh.” Tony leans against the pillows, tilting his head toward the ceiling. “FRIDAY?”

“Peter has a cold,” the AI supplies helpfully, “one that is not too severe given the ones he has experienced in the past but one that will exert a significant damper on his abilities as it runs its course.”

“You heard it here first, kid,” Tony sighs, pulling Peter into a cuddle despite his mutterings, “you’re sick.”

“Aren’t _you_ gonna get sick then,” Peter mumbles, “lemme go.”

“Too warm?”

“Tony!”

“Hey, none of that,” he scolds playfully, “ _I’m_ the only self-sacrificing idiot in this lab.”

Peter scoffs. “That is _bullshit_ and you know it.”

“I will excuse your potty mouth on the account that you’re sick.”

“Oh, you have got to be _kidding me._ ”

“Don’t let Cap hear you,” Tony teases, booping Peter’s nose. “Now shh, Spider-ling. You need rest.”

“But I can _do_ things,” Peter says, gesturing to the other parts of the lab, “I can!”

“Okay.” Tony raises his voice. “Hey, DUM-E! U! Get your servos over here.”

The bots whir to life, whistling over. Peter smiles a little when both of them bop his forehead with their claws. DUM-E in particular seems to try and nudge his way just a _little_ further into the bean bag pile, trying to huddle protectively over Peter.

“Okay,” Tony says, getting up, “ _you_ are going to be evaluating their new protocols.”

“Wait, what are they for?”

“Fetching drinks, monitoring temperature outputs, and providing situation diffusing assistance.”

Peter coughs and his eyes narrow. “You’re having them babysit me.”

“Yep.”

“Tony…”

Peter doesn’t get to finish his sentence because U grabs a blanket and the bots drape it over him, stroking his hair with their claws. Tony smiles as Peter all but _melts_ under the attention.

“You stay right there, Spider-ling,” Tony says, pointing a finger at him, “and _rest._ No one likes a sick spider.”

Peter burrows into the blanket with a happy sigh, letting DUM-E and U fuss over him, watching Tony tinker with his projects. It’s warm under the blankets, but not too warm. The bean bags feel good. The keep them there so that when they need to, they can take a break from whatever is making them want to tear their hair out and flop. It’s cathartic.

Bruce comes in a little while later, spotting Peter in the corner. He makes his way over, patting the bots in greeting.

“Why’re you over here,” he asks, “did Tony banish you?”

Peter sneezes.

“Ah.” Bruce glances over his shoulder. Tony just shrugs. “You have a sore throat too?”

Peter nods, shuffling a little in his blankets, reaching for the warm mug U nudges toward him.

“Why don’t I tell you what they said about our proposal then.” Bruce crouches down, holding the tablet in his hands. “Just so you know about it?”

“I’m not that sick,” Peter mumbles.

“Sure.” Bruce swipes the tablet open. Peter rolls his eyes but settles in to listen.

They’ve been planning this proposal for a microchip implant that can help people who have muscle difficulties amplify their brain’s electrical impulses. Bruce reads off the initial reviews, promising that _when he’s better,_ they’ll go over it again. He leaves, ruffling Peter’s hair and telling the bots to make sure he’s taken care of.

“I’m _fine,_ ” Peter mumbles, even though he’s not gonna deny that this is…kinda nice. Judging by the look of Bruce’s face, he’s not very convincing.

A few hours pass, though, and he starts squirming. He wants to get out, he’s been lying still for so long the bean bags are starting to stick to him. Tony glances over when the bots start whirring anxiously, putting aside whatever he’s working on to come and crouch by Peter’s side.

“What’s up, Pete?”

“Wanna go,” Peter mumbles, “too hot.”

“Cabin fever?”

Peter nods. The lab doors slide open.

“Stark?”

“Over here, Point Break.”

Thor glances around, spotting Peter and Tony. He crosses the lab, frowning when he sees Peter’s face.

“You unwell?”

Peter nods glumly. “’S just a cold.”

“Well, that sounds…unfortunate.” Thor looks at Tony. “Is there no cure?”

“For the common cold? Not yet.”

“Well, that _is_ truly unfortunate.” Thor looks back at Peter, who still moves about, restless. “Well, come on, little spider. Some fresh air will help.”

“Wait, where’re you taking him?”

“To the roof,” Thor says easily, hoisting Peter onto his shoulders like he weighs nothing. And yeah, alright, spider-DNA makes him light as _heck_ but _still._ “Do not worry, Stark.”

“It’s fine, Tony,” Peter mumbles, wrapping himself around Thor like a backpack, “I like the breeze.”

Tony throws his hands up in surrender. “Alright, fine. Don’t drop my kid, Thor.”

“You have my word I won’t.”

Peter giggles when Thor decides _not_ to take the elevator, opening one of the windows and flying up to the roof. They hover above the city, Peter hooking his chin over Thor’s shoulder as they float.

“…pretty.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Thor taps the arms hooked around his chest. “Crawl to the front for me, little spider.”

“Why?”

“Because then, if you grow weary, I will be able to hold you.”

Peter mumbles, the soft breeze and fading light lulling him to sleep. Given how he lurches a little when he first unsticks, Thor’s not too far off.

“There,” Thor says when he wraps himself around his front like a spider-koala, “much better. And now, you may see what is behind me.”

Peter giggles, laying his head against Thor’s neck, looking down at Central Park. His cape flutters behind him, almost coming up over Peter’s head.

“Well now, little spider,” Thor teases when a gust of wind _does_ in fact blow his cape over Peter’s head, “if you wanted a blanket, you could’ve just asked.”

Peter giggles, half-heartedly batting the cape away, Thor switching to hold him with one arm as he detangles the cape. Peter sniffles a few times as he resettles, snuggling into Thor’s warmth.

When the sun sets, Thor drifts down to the roof, carrying Peter to the elevator and riding back down to the common floor.

“Who’s next,” he calls when they exit into the living room, “is it you?”

“Yep,” Steve’s voice calls, Peter’s mouth watering at the smell filling the kitchen, “just set him down.”

Thor does, leaving with a little pat to Peter’s head. Peter frowns dazedly at Steve who smiles and pushes a plate of something that smells _amazing_ in front of him.

“D’you guys have like…a schedule or something?”

Steve just winks at him. “I made something that’ll be easy on your system,” he says instead, “but pace yourself, okay?”

“But your cooking is so good,” Peter mumbles, taking his fork and twisting it around his plate, “I wanna eat _all_ of it.”

“It’s not going anywhere,” Steve chuckles, “don’t worry.”

Peter eats at a _normal_ pace, Steve gently making him take breaks to drink some water every few bites. He ends up leaning onto Steve’s shoulder when he finishes, sleepily mumbling his thanks.

“No problem, Peter,” Steve murmurs, “now, I think it’s Clint and Nat’s turn.”

“Wh’re are they?”

“In the living room.” Steve chuckles when Peter whines. “Want me to carry you?”

In response, Peter just lifts his arms. Steve scoops him up and he closes his eyes, the gentle rocking motion lulling him toward sleep until he’s set down in another lap.

“…Nat?”

“Hi, Baby Spider,” Natasha murmurs, “you sleep if you want to. Clint’s just being angry at video games.”

“That’s ‘cause they’re all idiots,” Clint mutters, reaching over to ruffle Peter’s hair. “Hey, Pete. You feelin’ a little better, buddy?”

“Kinda,” Peter mumbles.

“Good. Go the hell to sleep then.”

“…rude.”

“You know it. Now shush and lemme concentrate.”

Natasha chuckles at their bickering and Peter’s sleepy attempt to whack Clint’s arm. She just pulls her baby spider into her lap and mumbles soft Russian until he relaxes into her.

Clint glances over and they both smile.

Avengers Operation: Help the Sick Spider is a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine. 
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
